Things Will Go Wrong Only to Get Better, Right?
by Sliver of Melody
Summary: Aerith said something that got Yuffie thinking. Determined to prove Aerith wrong she goes to the Olympus Coliseum. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. The sum. might not be good but I tried.
1. Default Chapter

Sora grunted and dodged the attack. How could Anti~Sora be so much stronger. 'Well it could be because of his unfair advantage. I mean I can't even melt into the ground.' Sora thought. A whoosh of cold made him blink.  
  
"Pay attention." Donald yelled and blasted one of Anti~Sora's copies.  
  
"Sorry. Geez." Sora muttered and hit Anti~Sora with his Pumpkinhead key. (A.N.: For me so far Pumpkinhead and Fairy Harp are the most helpful.) After a few more slashes and Fira's Anti~Sora disappeared.  
  
"I think we had better luck with Ursula." Sora said. (A.N.: That's just my opinion.)  
  
"Speak for yourself." Donald said just as pirate heartless appeared.  
  
"Complain later! Fight now!" Peter said and charged at the nearest heartless.  
  
~*~*~ Transverse Town: 2 Months Later ~*~*~  
  
Leon, Aerith and Yuffie were in the small house in Third District when the sound of a struggle were heard.  
  
"Sora's back." Yuffie said.  
  
"How can you tell?" Aerith asked. With an amused smile Yuffie pointed to the window. Aerith turned her head and screamed.  
  
"Geez Aerith I didn't think it would make you scream." Yuffie said.  
  
"That was a heartless Yuffie! It isn't funny!" Aerith yelled. "Why must you be so childish?!"  
  
"Well that's what I am Aerith. A child." Yuffie said and opened the door for Sora. When Sora saw her he grinned and hugged her.  
  
"Yuffie!" Sora said along with Goofy and Donald.  
  
"At least someone is happy to see me." Yuffie muttered and let them in. The trio walked in and Yuffie walked out.  
  
"Where you headed Yuf'?" Goofy asked.  
  
"A walk." Yuffie said simply and closed the door. She walked around Third District and fought some heartless, picked up some munny and walked through the connecting doors to First District. She walked up the stairs and into the Accessory Shop.  
  
"How can I- hey kid. What are you doing here?" Cid asked. Yuffie walked over to the counter and sat on it.  
  
"Well I figured if I was going to be a child I might as well be one here." Yuffie said.  
  
"Wha?" Cid asked confused.  
  
"Nothing. Don't worry about it. So how has your day been so far Cid?" Yuffie asked. She was tired of people calling her a child. She's been through just as much as anyone else had and yet they still thought of her as a child. Granted she wasn't as old as they were but still. Sure what she did was a little childish but she was trying to have a little fun. The times have been hard. You had to always watch where you were going and you had make sure nothing the people in town stayed safe.  
  
"Not as busy. Kid are you okay?" Cid asked.  
  
"I guess you and everyone else are right. I am a kid. Sorry I'll just go now." Yuffie said and jumped off the counter. Cid watched her go confused. When Yuffie got outside she walked towards the item shop. She walked in. Huey, Dewey, and Louie looked up.  
  
"Hiya Yuffie! What can I get you?" Louie asked.  
  
"I wanna buy 10 potions, 5 Hi-Potions, and 3 Ethers." Yuffie said. "Oh and a tent."  
  
"1,000 munnies." Louie said. Yuffie gave him the munny and he gave her the stuff she asked for. "What'd you need those for?"  
  
"Sq- Leon and Aerith need more. We ran low so they sent me." Yuffie said.  
  
"Already? They came and brought some yesterday." Huey said.  
  
"Yea well you know Leon. Always looking for a fight with the heartless." Yuffie said and mentally cursed her stupidity. "Better get these back to Leon and Aerith."  
  
"Okay. Bye Yuffie!" The three called as Yuffie left. Yuffie waved and kept walking. She walked into the Gummi Garage and looked for a working gummi ship. When she found one she got on and left.  
  
~*~*~ Hotel: Second District: night ~*~*~  
  
"I didn't mean to snap at her. It was just I got frightened." Aerith said.  
  
"She's probably just hiding. You know she's probably just trying to keep us worried." Leon said. Though he wouldn't admit it he was worried. It really wasn't like Yuffie make them worried. That and when she left he got a feeling she wasn't coming back.  
  
"You know Yuffie wouldn't do that! Maybe if you guys paid more attention to her you would notice that even though she is sad she goes out of her way to make you all smile." Sora said. When he first got here Yuffie went out of her way to make him feel better and told him a lot about her. Aerith and Leon looked at him then at each other.  
  
"I'll go talk to Cid. You go talk to the trio in the Item Shop." Leon said to Aerith and they walked out of the Red Room.  
  
~*~*~ Accessory Shop ~*~*~  
  
Leon ran into the A.S. and Cid looked at him.  
  
"What can I get for- Leon?" Cid asked confused.  
  
"Have you seen Yuffie?" Leon asked.  
  
"She was in here about 1 or so talkin' about sorry for bein' a kid and what not then said she'd leave me alone." Cid said and Leon cursed. "What happened?"  
  
"Can't talk now. Gotta find Yuffie." Leon said and walked out of the A.S. and over to the Item Shop where Aerith was.  
  
~*~*~ Item Shop same time Leon walked in and talked to Cid. ~*~*~  
  
"Have you seen Yuffie?" Aerith asked.  
  
"She was in here earlier and brought some stuff. Said you needed 'em." Huey said. "Did she go back to you?"  
  
"No." Aerith said and shook her head.  
  
"Maybe she's been fighting heartless? You know there have been a lot since Sora came back earlier." Dewey said just as Leon walked in.  
  
"Anything?" Leon asked.  
  
"She's gone. Came by and left." Aerith said. They walked out of the Item Shop and ran into Sora.  
  
"Our Gummi Ship is gone. It had to be Yuffie." Sora said.  
  
"This is all my fault." Aerith cried. Sora bit the inside of his cheek to keep from saying anything. (A.N.: I decide that since I am a dork and have no idea how old Aerith is she is going to be 19 and Yuffie will be 17, and Leon will be 20 though I think people said he was like 25... Anyways and Cid is 43... I think)  
  
"Don't worry we'll find her!" Goofy said.  
  
~*~*~ Yuffie ~*~*~  
  
I landed the Gummi that turned out to be Sora's at the Olympus Coliseum. I got off and met up with Hercules.  
  
"Hey Yuffie! What are you doing back here? And in Sora's ship?" Hercules asked me.  
  
"I'm here to compete in the tournament." I said.  
  
"Oh cool! Have fun." Hercules said and walked away. After I walked in and signed up for the tournament I walked into the corner and sat down waiting for my name to be called. I sat there for 2 hours lost in my thoughts when someone shook me. I blinked and looked at Phil.  
  
"Yea?" I asked.  
  
"You're up kid." Phil said. I expected it from him. After all that's what he calls all of us. Meaning Sora, Leon, and me. Anyway I got up and made my to the arena. I fought to my heart's content. But by the time it was the 4th seed I was bruised and cut in places I didn't know were possible and I seemed to have left my potions and stuff in the ship. When I saw my opponent I almost fainted. It was Cloud!  
  
"Cloud??" I gasped in shock Cloud looked at me but didn't seem to know me.  
  
"Fight!" Phil called. Cloud charged at me but I couldn't defend myself and I lost after a few good hits I was down and even more bruised then before and bleeding. I looked up at Cloud and my eyes unfocused and I welcomed the darkness.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well. this is my first Kingdom Hearts fic. I'm sorry if it's not so good but I will try and make it better. Review and tell me what you think.  
  
Bye Bye,  
  
MMS  
  
Oh yea! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! Okay now that that's done R&R. 


	2. They Came, She Went

~*~*~ Transverse Town: First District: Accessory Shop ~*~*~  
  
"Is anyone goin' to tell me what happened?!" Cid yelled. Everyone looked at him with blank expression. "WHY ISN'T YUFFIE WITH YOU?!?!"  
  
"Oh... I don't really know the whole story. I just know it happened when I got here." Sora said then looked at Leon and Aerith.  
  
"Well what happened?" Cid asked looking at the two as well.  
  
"Well... it all started when Sora got here earlier Yuffie said..."  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
Leon, Aerith and Yuffie were in the small house in Third District when the sound of a struggle were heard.  
  
"Sora's back." Yuffie said.  
  
"How can you tell?" Aerith asked. With an amused smile Yuffie pointed to the window. Aerith turned her head and screamed.  
  
"Geez Aerith I didn't think it would make you scream." Yuffie said.  
  
"That was a heartless Yuffie! It isn't funny!" Aerith yelled. "Why must you be so childish?!"  
  
"Well that's what I am Aerith. A child." Yuffie said and opened the door for Sora. When Sora saw her he grinned and hugged her.  
  
"Yuffie!" Sora said along with Goofy and Donald.  
  
"At least someone is happy to see me." Yuffie muttered and let them in. The trio walked in and Yuffie walked out.  
  
"Where you headed Yuf'?" Goofy asked.  
  
"A walk." Yuffie said simply and closed the door.  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
"So I guess that makes it my fault." Aerith said quietly looking down.   
  
"I think we all had a part in this." Cid said.  
  
"We all? You mean you, Leon, and Aerith right?" Sora asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yea ki- Sora." Cid said remembering how Sora reacted the first time they meant and he called him kid.  
  
"So what are we going to do? We're out a gummi ship and we don't know where Yuffie is?" Goofy asked.  
  
"I don't know." Sora said.  
  
"Well... we search for her. Every other world out there. She has to be in one of them." Leon said.  
  
"Unless the heartless got her!" Donald exclaimed. Everyone glared at him. "What? It's possible!"  
  
"ANYWAY! The gummi wasn't to high on fuel and what not so she could only be in Olympus or Wonderland." Sora said.  
  
"What about the possiblility of warping?" Cid asked.  
  
"Not enough power for that." Sora said.  
  
"What if she tried? And the heartless got her?" Donald asked. Leon grabbed the duck by his shirt collar and pulled him(Donald) up to his(Leon's) level.  
  
"Shut up bird. The heartless don't have her and she is alive somewhere with her heart in tact." Leon growled out. "And if you say anything about the heartless having her I'll give the heartless your heart on a silver platter."  
  
"Leon leave him alone! He is just stating another possibility." Aerith said. Leon dropped Donald with a scowl.  
  
"It's not a posibility. Yuffie is still out there." Leon muttered.  
  
"Of course she is Leon." Aerith said though she wasn't to sure anymore.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go to Wonderland and find Yuffie." Cid said.  
  
"What makes you think she's there?" Aerith asked.  
  
"Seems like somewhere she would go. I'm not around her as much as you guys are." Cid said.  
  
"She's at the Coliseum. If she's that upset she'd want to vent." Leon said. Everyone looked at him. "What? She told me once."  
  
"Well then let's go." Goofy said. With that the group of 6 went to the gummi garage and got on a gummi ship.  
  
~*~*~ Olympus Coliseum ~*~*~  
  
Yuffie groaned as her eyes opened. She hissed and closed her eyes before opening them slowly and blinking. She sat up and noticed she was in the infirmary. She slid off the bed and walked out. While walking she heard the voices of the people she wanted to see/hear the least. She quickly ran in the opposite direction of the voices and cursed when she noticed it was a dead end. She looked around before finding a door. She opened it and gasped then blushed.  
  
"Sorry Herc. Gotta jet." Yuffie said and closed the door and ran towards the gummi garage praying that she wasn't spotted. When she got there she noticed that Sora was by the gummi ship. Sora looked up when the garage door opened. He spotted Yuffie and walked over to her.  
  
"You know they are pretty worried about you." Sora said.  
  
"Good for them. Now let me pass. I have to go Sora!" Yuffie said desperately.  
  
"Fine. But promise me something." Sora said.  
  
"What is it?" Yuffie asked looking at him then the garage door and back at him again. "Well?"  
  
"Promise to stay safe. I don't want to lose another friend." Sora said. Yuffie hugged him.  
  
"I promise. You take care of yourself to Sora. And don't give up hope." Yuffie said and Sora let her pass. Yuffie go into the gummi ship and took off immediately. A few minutes later the rest of the group walked into the garage and noticed the gummi was gone.  
  
"You let her go?!" Leon yelled.  
  
"No. I had to go to the bathroom so I went. When I came back the ship was gone." Sora lied.  
  
"Idiot!" Leon hissed and did his best not to attack Sora.  
  
"When nature calls you answer." Sora said.  
  
"Where do you think she is going now?" Aeirth asked stopping the fight before it started.  
  
"Anywhere that you three aren't." Sora said and thought not knowing he said it outloud.  
  
"What was that?" Cid asked glaring at Sora. Sora looked at them startled.  
  
"I said that out loud?" Sora asked.  
  
"DUH!" Donald said.  
  
"Well I simply said that she would go where you aren't. I mean think about it. She didn't even think you would bother to come look for her and look what happened." Sora said.  
  
~*~ With Yuffie ~*~  
  
Yuffie put it on warp drive and warpped to Hollow Bastion. The place has horrid memories. Her 'friends' wouldn't think to look for her there. Not unless they wanted to relive the memories all over again. Yuffie got out of the gummi ship and made sure she had her potions and stuff this time. She wondered around the Bastion for some time before settling in a chair by the window in the library. She got comfortable in the chair and went to sleep. Her last thought being, 'When did things become so bag?' With that she slept in a dreamless sleep not knowing the dangers that awaited her and her friends. 


End file.
